Darker than Light
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: En un mundo que intenta ponerse en pie después de siglos de guerra, la luz y la oscuridad emergen para terminar un ciclo incompleto. Dos enamorados destinado a luchar para matar al otro, un príncipe que desea parar una guerra y una princesa perdidamente enamorada que debe luchar por el bien de los suyos. La Oscuridad se enamoró de la Luz y el caos se desató.
1. Chapter 1

**Darker than Light.**

* * *

**-1-**

**Preludio. **

* * *

Entre los escombros de un gran mundo, destruido por la avaricia y el odio, se encuentra de pie dos guerreros inquebrantables que, apoyados y sostenidos por sus espadas y armaduras encuentran sus ojos el uno con el otro en mi suspiro cansino. Pobres almas, pobres seres, convenio de muerte y vida, eso son y nada más.

Porque son los sobrevivientes de un mundo en caos y apocalíptico, porque todo se terminará más rápido de lo que piensan y la vida se les escurrirá por las manos. Son los únicos que viven, alrededor hay cuerpos, sus armaduras se opacan con la sangre de sus enemigos y sus espadas comparten el sabor de la destrucción.

Pronto todo se irá y se convertirá en un mito, en una patética leyenda que seguramente nadie recordará… y aun así no les importa, ellos luchan, aman, odian, destruyen, ansían… Sí, ansían por tiempos que nunca volverán, por cosas que no hicieron antes y que no harán. Pobres almas en desgracia, pobres desafortunados… pobres enamorados.

Las lágrimas corren por los ojos de ella y el sabor metálico de su carmesí se resbala por sus labios yendo hasta su pecho, en donde se derraman gotas de vida, ahí, sobre su corazón. Y él, posado y resentido, temblando de pies a cabeza por dolor e ira, la mira con nostalgia, deseando que aquello sólo sea una pesadilla, que su hoja imperturbable no le arrebate la vida a la mujer que más ama en el mundo.

Pero ellos jamás podrán estar juntos, pues son los descendientes de los auténticos guardianes; cada uno heredó la sabiduría de los otros y por ende no puede dar pasos hacia atrás, no puede rendirse cuando la misión primordial es acabar con el enemigo. Ellos serán los que mantengan la paz y no existe otro ser más fuerte que su contrario… porque son parte de la misma moneda y no lo saben.

Así que, presas de su propio destino desenvainan las armas, extienden sus escudos y se preparan para acabar con el otro. Luz y Oscuridad. Bien y Mal. Caos y Orden.

Todo acaba pronto, ambos decidieron morir en batalla. Sus espadas han atravesado el pecho del otro y sólo uno está perdido. El guerrero negro cae ante el blanco y deja escapar tanta sangre que no hay discusión, pronto la sombra tomará su alma para siempre.

Pero el guerrero de blanco lo atrapa antes de caer. Está herida, pero no tanto con él, ella no morirá… no como él, que se sacrificó para salvar a quien más amaba en el mundo… por eso llora desconsolada, porque no tuvo el valor de hacer lo mismo que él, porque pensó que ya nada sería igual y lo mejor era morir juntos. Lástima que no pudiera leer la mente, lástima que no haya previsto lo que sucedería después.

Se inclina sobre él y lo cobija con su cuerpo. Un cuerpo joven y hermoso, pero mortal. Ruega, le pide que no muera, que no le importa tomar su lugar, pero que él debe sobrevivir… y él, le toma la mejilla con delicadeza y sonríe con autosuficiencia mientras le muestra un dolor todavía más poderoso que la muerte. No quiere que ella muera, aunque sus destinos estén separados por la destrucción y la creación.

La Oscuridad se enamoró de la Luz; y ésta le correspondió con todo su calor. Qué pena que jamás estarían juntos, pues sus destinos irían contra la marea y los impulsarían a acabar con el otro. Enemigos a muerte, opuestos, dos caras, ente y sombra.

Él muere en sus brazos. Su cuerpo etéreo comienza a desaparecer, se reunirá con su fuente, con su origen. Pero ella no lo dejará irse, no así de fácil, ya que su dolor no le permitirá dejarle. Toma su espada y le abre el pecho con fuerza, exponiendo el corazón destrozado de su amado, el corazón que ella misma rompió y destajó hasta darle fin. Parpadea un par de veces y resiste la calamidad mientras se encuentra con los ríos de sangre que brotan de él. No hay nada, sólo una pizca que oscuridad, un remanente de su propia alma.

Entonces hace lo único que cree correcto. Apunta a su pecho y clava su arma sin ceremonias, después se expone el propio corazón y hace un corte profundo. Está bien, ella no morirá así porque sí, después de todo es un ser santo, un ángel caído, un guardián, ella no morirá por una herida de su propia luz… sí, no morirá, pero sufrirá cada segundo de su existencia, porque no existe una falta tan grande como hacerse daño a sí mismo, hacerse daño al templo individual que representa cada ser en este mundo. Sin embargo, ella no siente ese dolor suplicante, el amor que siente es mayor a su propia naturaleza, sus sentimientos hacen brotar luz de su pecho y no la verdadera anatomía, ni su biología, ni su cerebro. Es su espíritu y esencia.

Toma la mitad de su palpitante carne y la entierra en aquella caverna sin alma. La luz sanadora de la vida se encargará de recuperar las heridas, pero mientras la oscuridad se implanta en ese trozo divino de bondad y arrepentimiento. El color y las partículas de ser regresan al guerrero de negro y el ente luminoso sonríe mientras llora de felicidad. Así se desploma sobre el cuerpo de su amado, porque aunque sea fuerte y divina no puede resistir una perdida tan grande.

Pobre alma en pena. No sabe que por aquel acto de amor ha firmado un contrato de sangre… un contrato rechazado por la misma naturaleza, que le incitará a buscar ese pedazo pecador y a destruirlo. Una luz que se vuelve oscura, una flama que se vuelve fría. Blanco que se torna oscuro.

Pues la vida ha regresado al hijo de la oscuridad, pero junto a él una sed justificable de venganza y tristeza. Ha hecho lo prohibido, ha irrumpido en el orden supremo de la existencia y la inexistencia; y ahora lo que los une en vida los unirá en muerte. Él sentirá lo que ella y viceversa. Por ello serán maldecidos a una lucha contra sí mismos, no por la ancestral lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad, sino para reparar el daño que han hecho al orden de las cosas.

Cuenta la leyenda que los guerreros se separaron entonces por diferentes caminos. Cada uno se perdió en las gritas del tiempo y según pueden asegurar algunos todavía existen, sólo que ahora yacen encerrados en dimensiones diferentes, huyendo uno del otro para no cumplir con el castigo. Porque se odian tanto como se aman.

Y no importa que no quieran hacerlo, ellos lucharán hasta acabar con el otro… así lo dicta la maldición. Así lo dicta la leyenda.

**Continuará**…

**Nueva historia, chicos y chicas y una gran lucha épica se viene sobre nosotros cuando descubramos el contexto de la leyenda. ¿Podrán dos fuerzas opuestas vencer los instintos y procurar que el amor llene sus corazones? Bien, si están interesados sigan esta historia, que promete llevarlos a un escenario mitológico. **

**Una historia con el toque de Yume no Kaze. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	2. Detonación

**Un comienzo insidioso, espero que les guste. Esta historia apenas comienza y con ella mucho misterio. **

* * *

**-2-**

**Detonación. **

* * *

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, ese día en especial hacía mucho frio, de hecho, se podía apreciar perfectamente cómo el vaho de su boca se ondeaba frente a él. Estaba nevando, hacía meses que nevaba y no había nada en la tierra que pudiera parar esta nueva era glaciar.

Sus ojos se encontraron entre la gran ventisca… y a pesar de que no podían oírse el uno al otro estaban completamente seguros de los pensamientos del contrario.

No era noche ni mañana, no era bosque o tundra, simplemente se trataba de un evento más, una situación en la que el frágil mundo se vería involucrado en quizá el inicio de la destrucción.

—¿No sientes el frio? – preguntó entonces uno de ellos. Armado de color negro y neblina oscura, un hombre vestido de caballero cuya armadura recordaba a la postura de un demonio descansaba en el suelo de aquella gélida tierra, estaba sentado contra un enorme pino, a pesar de todo el viento helado y la terrible tempestad sus ojos eran tan penetrantes cuan soles.

—No, ¿Tú sientes frío? – le respondió la amable voz de su rival. Totalmente contrario a su existencia aquel ser era tan blanco y puro… desgraciadamente no se podía ver entre las corrientes invernales que iban y venían. La espesura de la nieve le impedía verle el rostro con claridad, pero algo sí era seguro, la radiante luz de un amanecer coronaba su cuerpo.

—Jamás… - el caballero negro se levantó de su aposento. Su rostro era tan negro y su casco y yelmo emitían una espesa neblina junto con aquel vaho cálido, señalando que aún dentro de aquella monstruosidad existía vida.

—Todo comenzará ahora… por fin puedo verlo. – habló el ser blanco.

—Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

—¿Por qué nosotros? – eso había sonado lastimero.

—¿Por qué no? – el guerrero dio un paso al frente. —Te amo. – dijo con voz baja y la nieve, poco a poco comenzó a mermarse.

—Yo también…- y entonces un gran haz de luz cegó aquel magnífico sueño.

…

Naruto abrió los ojos repentinamente mientras se revolvía incomodo entre los gruesos cobertores que cubrían sus pies de por sí envueltos de gruesas botas. Estaba haciendo demasiado frío y lo único que había podido conseguir a cambio de unas cuentas monedas de plata fueron dos cobertores de piel de un mamífero que no sabría identificar.

Naruto miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con el techo rocoso de una cueva llena de filosas estalactitas que, si llegasen a perturbarse y romperse lo más seguro sería que lo atravesarán por completo. Hizo un gesto desconsolado al tiempo que cubría su rostro con sus manos enguantadas. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de morir, lo había arriesgado todo para poder encontrar su destino y ahora la sola idea de ser atravesado de manera injustificada le quitaba todavía más el sueño.

Suspiró para olvidarse al menos un minuto de su suerte e intentó recordar el sueño que acababa de tener. Últimamente tenía extrañas visiones de dos guerreros armados que se encontraban furtivamente y charlaban para después lanzarse uno al otro. No entendía por qué podía verlos y escucharlos. Siempre había algo que se interponía en su sueño y él. Lo más curioso de todo esto era que sí podía identificar a uno de ellos; le conocía pero no profundamente y la idea de poder ver esto le convencía de que existía un vínculo entre los dos que él no podía interpretar.

El muchacho se frotó los ojos y decidió no pensar en aquellos sueños, porque simplemente no podía pensar en cosas que no entendía. Así que se llevó la mano hasta el cuello y buscó entre sus pesadas ropas un pequeño relicario de plata que guardaba celosamente de la vista de todo el mundo. Lo abrió con cuidado y la foto de su interior le hizo sonreír.

La sonrisa y la mirada grabada de la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado. Naruto recordó la razón por la que había emprendido aquel fantástico viaje en busca de esperanza.

—Hinata. – musitó para sí.

Que difícil era estar enamorada… y al mismo tiempo en guerra.

Uzumaki Naruto no era una persona común y corriente. Él era el hijo del Gran Minato Namikaze, el Emperador del Norte, una vasta tierra que gobernaba todos los confines del extenso mundo hasta una línea que dividía su tierra de otro imperio. Como una línea ecuatorial las dimensiones de los reinos eran idénticas a media masa de un continente; y precisamente esa zona era la peor de todas, pues estaba constantemente bajo el ataque del reino vecino.

Sí, el gran reino blanco, o como muchos lo llamarían, El Imperio del Sur; una tierra igual de extensa y rica que la del Norte, pero con un gobernante igual de testarudo que el gran Minato. El poderoso Hiashi Hyuuga, el líder de uno de los clanes más interesantes del mundo y enemigo número uno de la nación del Norte… sí, un enemigo, si no fuese porque Naruto sólo lo veía como a un hombre testarudo y gruñón, padre de la mujer a la que amaba… la gentil y tímida Hinata Hyuuga.

Ellos se conocieron cuando eran niños… en aquellos tiempos parecía que todo estaría bien, que las cosas entre las grandes naciones se había acabo finalmente. Fueron tiempos de tregua y paz, el rey Minato y el emperador Hiashi entablarían una reunión para plantear los términos de aquella tregua.

Se reunieron en un punto neutro, ahí la reunión se llevaría a cabo sin la interrumpió de ningún distractor. Naruto la conoció cuando paseaba por los recovecos del enorme palacio en donde se erigía la tregua. A sus quince años era un muchacho travieso y curioso, pese a que su padre insistía que tuviera siempre prudencia, Naruto gustaba de entrometerse en asuntos que iban más allá de su fuerza y comprensión. Le encantaba…

Ese día se encontró en uno de los grandes jardines a una frágil doncella que era perseguida por varios hombres que intentaban hacerle daño. Naruto se interpuso entre ellos y la rescató. Resultó herido, pero nada que una compensación sentimental no curase, la chica le pidió eternas disculpas y le curó con cuidado. Naruto quedó maravillado por su delicadeza y sin pretenderlo… se enamoró de ella. A Hinata le pasó igual, pues no podía evitar sonrojarse de manera despampanante cada vez que el joven la miraba con intensidad. Pasaron el resto de la tarde justos y cuando nadie les miraba se dieron su primer beso. Fue tan romántico, si no fuera porque la princesa se desmayó en los brazos de Naruto al instante.

A la mañana siguiente la tregua fracasó. Hiashi, escandalizado por el suceso del intento de asesinato de su hija mayor, culpó al imperio del Norte y las disputas volvieron; sin darse cuenta que en realidad la cacería de la misma chica había sido originada por propios partidarios del reino del sur para continuar con esta absurda guerra.

Ahí tuvieron que separarse y antes de que fueran separados nuevamente Hinata le regaló el relicario, y Naruto, sin nada para darle a cambio le hizo una promesa… que siempre serían el uno para el otro. Lástima que las circunstancias no era propias para aquel amor, pues los conflictos se hicieron cada vez más extensos y al cabo de diez años más la guerra seguía tan caliente como al principio.

Pero esto no impidió a la pareja mandarse cartas y mensajes secretos. Ansiaban verse con fervor y en diez años sólo lo consiguieron cuatro veces, en donde después de elaborados planes y uno que otro aliado se las arreglaban para escabullirse entre los muros de grandes ciudades y verdes prados.

Pero ahora era diferente. Naruto había desaparecido hacía dos años de su reino… y la razón de ese viaje incognito no podía ser rebelada, no hasta que encontrara su objetivo. Después de todo… se lo había prometido a _él. _

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo en aquellas gélidas montañas, buscando incansablemente el misterioso templo que según lo prometido lo llevaría cada vez más cerca de la verdad y le revelaría el paradero del Creador. Pero por el momento, tendría que vivir con las peripecias que todo desventurado lidia. Se recostó una vez más en intentó alimentar el fuego con aquellos leños mojados por la nieve. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, durante toda su vida él había sido un príncipe y le habían servido de tal manera que, ahora que tenía que vivir miserias le hacía sentirse desconsolado… pero una elección era una elección; y desesperado por la inmensa guerra que había durado generaciones enteras, cada vez que veía a las personas perecer y sufrir por los estragos de un conflicto tan antiguo que llegaba a perder el sentido… se sentía más responsabilizado por hacer lo correcto.

_Aunque sonase utópico. _

¿Pero que estaba buscando realmente? Bueno, en realidad no lo tenía muy claro, cuando escuchó sobre ese milagroso Creador, pensó que se trataba de un sabio de antaño capaz de viajar en el tiempo. El precio por averiguar cómo encontrarlo fue el silencio y por ello también había escogido la soledad. Había recorrido el mundo en secreto, mientras que la guerra se intensificaba, y cada día rogaba porque el mundo no pereciera repentinamente.

Si tan sólo las cosas fueran diferentes.

Cerró el relicario y lo guardó mientras dejaba emitir un espeso vaho. Extrañaba las comodidades pero sabía que todo su sacrificio era necesario… lo deseaba más que una cama tibia, lo deseaba tanto como ver el rostro feliz de su amada.

—¿Estás reconsiderándolo? – la voz pastosa, quieta y maquiavélica de las sombras hizo a Naruto sentir un escalofrío de miedo y no biológico.

—¿Siempre estás velando por mí? – preguntó mientras disimulaba el pequeño susto que acababan de darle.

—No. – las llamas se hicieron pequeñas y en cuestión de segundos se apagó el pequeño fogón, provocando que la terrible sensación de congelamiento abatiera a Naruto.

—Mira lo que has hecho. – protestó, mas la entidad, negra y grande se acercó desde el fondo de la cueva hasta posarse sobre las brasas de ahora muerto fuego.

—Quería asegurarme de que seguías vivo. – le dijo casual.

—Pues lo estoy. – le dio la espalda. —Deberías irte a dormir o algo así, ¿Eh, Malvolo? – la mención de aquel nombre profético hizo que entre las tinieblas se dibujaran un par de ojos rojizos.

—Parece que no has viajado en vano. Ahora sabes uno de mis nombres. – la criatura caminó hasta la salida de la cueva. A pesar de la tempestad, la luna lograba colar pequeños destellos de luz, dejándose contemplar la figura de un ser envestido con una armadura tan negra como la noche.

—Eso creo. – Naruto salió de sus cobijas y se acercó a él. Malvolo, como le habían llamado antes, era visiblemente más alto que Naruto, su armadura, parecida a la de un caballero de antaño, repleta de signos mágicos y legendarios, en cuya espalda descansaba un par de alas negras que recogidas al frente simulaban una capa y cuan casco y yelmo tenían el aspecto de un demonio cornado que indicaban que no se trataba de un ser común.

—Está aquí.- dijo de pronto. Los ojos rojos del ser atravesaron el alma de Naruto cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Naruto se estremeció, Malvolo nunca le había mirado con tanto desosiego desde la vez que se conocieron.

—¿Quién? – se atrevió a preguntar.

—Eous. – y después se esfumó mientras su sombra se fundía con su cuerpo y lentamente desaparecía en la oscuridad nocturna.

—¿Eous? – Naruto corrió a su mochila y sacó un viejo libro que había encontrado en sus viajes. Al momento la fogata volvió a encenderse, dejándole claro a Naruto el dominio que dicha criatura tenía sobre la oscuridad. Se acercó al fuego para leer y hojeó el vejestorio hasta toparse con lo que anhelaba.

Dejó caer el libro al suelo con desesperación. No podía ser posible… el tiempo… se había acabado.

_La verdadera guerra se desataría muy pronto. _

En el libro se apreciaba con un lenguaje antiguo: _Ir Renarcem Re Angel Ir Drakos Ger Cisclos Terminus… _

Que traducido decía: Y con el renacimiento de la luz y la oscuridad el ciclo termina.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que encontrar al Creador o la advertencia que Malvolo le había dado el día en que se conocieron se volvería realidad.

—…_Si quieres que tus deseos se cumplan será mejor que lo hagas rápido, humano. Porque muy pronto Eous estará aquí y el principio del final dará comienzo. _

—_¿Quién es Eous?_

—_Mi némesis. _

Recogió sus cosas lo más rápido posible y tomó una antorcha cuyo fuego se tambaleaba en la ligera línea de la inexistencia. Corrió hasta el interior de aquella cueva. Se había prometido esa misma tarde que descansaría de su agotador ascenso a la montaña y en la mañana buscaría el lugar que, después de tanto investigar había conseguido ubicar.

Tal como esperó el terreno era escarpado, resbaloso y congelado. En varias ocasiones se tropezó y tuvo que correr más rápido para evitar ser aplastado por la nieve o las estalactitas. El camino era cada vez más angosto y acogedor. Llegó a un punto en los que las aberturas eran tan pequeñas que sólo su cuerpo solo cabría y tendría que deslindarse de su equipaje para poder pasar.

Lo primero que hizo fue lanzar la antorcha al otro lado, arriesgándose de que cayera en un charco congelado o nieve y se apagara, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Dejó su equipaje y se coló forzadamente entre las grietas de esa profunda cueva. Recuperó su fuente de luz y continuó caminando. Y justo cuando pensó que no llegaría a ninguna parte se sorprendió al descubrir una enorme y rocosa pared que le decía, era el final del camino.

—No. – musitó pávido. No, esto no podía terminar así. Había gastado dos años de su existencia, esfuerzos y tras esfuerzos, se había enfrentado a peligros mortales… ¿Para esto? Cayó derrotado mientras apretaba los puños hasta dejárselos blancos de la presión. Malvolo lo había engañado, los sabios lo habían timado y su propia voluntad estaba hecha pedazos.

—¡No, no, maldita sea! – rugió mientras tomaba la antorcha y la clavaba en el suelo. Era el fin, Malvolo se lo había advertido, antes de que el guerrero de la luz llegase a la tierra él debía encontrar al Creador, de otra manera la verdadera guerra se desataría y todo sería peor.

No en vano había tenido visiones sobre ellos y no en vano aquel ser oscuro se lo había advertido. Naruto sabía que en ocasiones como estas la desesperación no ayuda y la frustración simplemente nublaba la vista para continuar buscando… pero ahora simplemente no necesitaba de esas cosas para darse cuenta que era el final de su búsqueda fútil.

El joven miró la pared de piedra llena de moho y pequeñas incrustaciones de cuarzo y pensó por un segundo lo hermosa que se vería si le prendía fuego y el resplandor iluminaba las piedras como un enorme vitral de colores.

—Bien, no he venido aquí para nada. – tomó el fuego y lo acercó al moho. Inmediatamente el material encendió como si se tratara de petróleo, no fue hasta que un olor característico llegó a Naruto que se dio cuenta que no eran hongos, sino una masa aceitosa altamente inflamable.

Como en un sueño profético, la pared de piedra se incendió en todas sus dimensiones y en el techo, hileras de aceite rodearon la cueva en un perfecto rectángulo que le dio a Naruto una visión completa de aquella magnífica cueva. Se trataba de una cámara secreta, en donde las paredes ardían lentamente y cuyo fuego se extinguía después para dar paso a hermosas figuras y lenguas muertas que apenas entendía.

Y detrás, en el fondo, yacía un monumento que se desmoronaba por la edad. Naruto se acercó a él hasta encontrar la peculiaridad de que en los ojos de aquella estatua de mujer y hombre (un hermafrodita) se encontraban dos hermosos rubíes rojos. La imagen de la fusión masculina con la femenina dejó pasmado a Naruto, pero sobre todo por una inscripción que descansaba en la base, una que por cierto, era muy borrosa. Acercó su fuego y leyó lentamente.

—Decaenes Incenrium Materas. – El significado podía variar pero Naruto estaba seguro de conocerlo. —¿Qué querrá decir? – tocó las letras y entonces descubrió más letras. —Drakrocius It Angelus Kirien Oerfen Perfectus.

De manera sobrenatural la cueva tembló y el techo comenzó a perder fragmentos de roca sólida. Naruto corrió a protegerse bajo el busto de la estatua y de pronto el fuego del techo se apagó repentinamente. Naruto revisó alrededor con su antorcha y se alejó un poco hasta quedar frente a la estatua. Cuando intentó verle el rostro el fuego se apagó y para sorpresa del muchacho los ojos de aquella hermosa figura brillaban como dos centellas.

Y pasó.

Sintió como una espesa energía pasara a través de su cuerpo en una convulsión tónica. Fue capaz de ver muchos colores, entre ellos tonos rojizos, dorados, plateados y blancos; pero también contempló sombras y al final de aquella catarsis sintió un dolor opresivo en su pecho que lo dejó sin aliento. El cuerpo de Naruto cayó inconsciente al duro piso de aquella cámara y repentinamente las masas de cantera de la montaña se derribaron sobre él.

…

Esa noche en especial, Hinata descansaba pasivamente en la habitación de su gran palacio. Últimamente se había sentido desanimada y perdía el tiempo descansado o leyendo en la biblioteca. En ocasiones, visitaba la gran comuna de correos o iba con su amigo y confidente, Shino, uno de los mayordomos de la corte y que le ayudaba siempre que lo necesitaba. A pesar de que ya hacían dos años desde que Naruto había desaparecido repentinamente y que nadie en el mundo parecía conocer su existencia, Hinata todavía tenía la esperanza de recibir una carta de él.

La idea de que estuviera muerto o encarcelado por haber descubierto su relación secreta la aterraba. En varias ocasiones no pudo dormir de la preocupación que le generaba su angustia. Ella le amaba más que a cualquier hombre, pero en hecho de no saber de él le hacía dudar en ocasiones. En varias oportunidades su padre la presentó ante condes y generales de guerra de su confianza para que escogiera un marido, según él, ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para casarse y no quería que pasara el resto de su vida cohibida en el castillo sin compañía más que de sus sirvientas y flores; pues a Hinata le encantaban las flores.

Resignada a pasar otra noche en vela, Hinata se recargó en una gran poltrona de madera fina y comenzó a mecerse. Cerró los ojos somnolienta, ya llevaba tres días con insomnio y pareciera que esa noche podría descansar un poco. Inevitablemente se quedó dormida un instante y al hacerlo sintió como si algo en su interior se estremeciera y la hiciera temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Abrió los ojos incomprensiva y miró a todos lados. Nada, si habitación estaba vacía.

Pero de nuevo un zumbido extraño la dejó perpleja. Se escuchaba como el sonido de un pequeño temblor. Se levantó cuidadosamente y salió de su habitación, extrañamente, los pasillos estaban más que vacíos y ni siquiera la guardia merodeaba los alrededores. Intentó convencerse a sí misma que había sido su imaginación, pero un pálpito apelmazado la hizo darse cuenta que algo iba mal.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a una escalera que deba al sótano, o mejor dicho, a la cámara de los tesoros de la familia. Las palpitaciones de su corazón la persuadieron de seguir adelante. Bajó por una escalera en espiral y cuando llegó a la gran puerta labrada en acero y piedra simplemente tuvo que esperar a que un pequeño cristal que portaba consigo diera en una cerradura construida exclusivamente para dicho material, cuya posesión era de la familia real.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par los candelabros en el interior se encendieron automáticamente. Fuera de ser fantasmal y escalofriante, Hinata se sintió maravillada y se adentró a la sala sin precaución alguna. Llegó a un sitio en especial. Ahí, tras una vitrina de vidrio reforzado y con una descripción solemne figuraba uno de los tesoros más antiguos y valiosos de su familia.

La funda de la Luz.

Una funda, en la extensión de su palabra. Se trataba de un viejo retazo de tela y cuero en cuyo centro se encontraba una hermosa esmeralda. Le llamaban Avalón, un tesoro que recordaba a una leyenda del Viejo Mundo, en la cual Avalón era una isla legendaria donde descansaban los restos de un poderoso rey. Las escrituras decían que Avalón, es decir, la funda de espada, tenía la capacidad de otorgarle a quien la poseyera la capacidad de curarse al instante de cualquier lesión o enfermedad.

Sin embargo, Avalón era más que eso. La historia de su obtención era confidencial, pero según las explicaciones de Hiashi a su hija cuando era pequeña, Avalón tenía el poder de la Luz dentro de ella. Y con Luz… se refería a un mito más intenso que las habilidades de la funda.

Hinata la contempló en silencio, de alguna manera le parecía que la esmeralda en su centro estaba brillando. Se acercó más a la vitrina y tocó el cristal. Al hacerlo las varillas que figuraban el contenedor salieron disparadas hacia afuera y los trozos de material se destruyeron dejando caer la funda al suelo.

Hinata retrocedió asustada y revisó su mano, la cual sangraba por el vidrio roto. Pero ignoró este hecho y se apresuró a recoger la funda, era un tesoro valioso, no podía dejar que se estropeara. Mas fue su frustración al darse cuenta que su sangre impregnaba la prenda sin previo aviso y la hermosa joya del centro se llenaba de su sangre.

—No, no. – rogó en silencio, si no encontraba la forma de limpiarla alguien la descubriría y la regañaría. Pero al posar nuevamente su mano sobre la piedra ésta resplandeció.

Una onda mística y poderosa la mandó al suelo y mientras intentaba descifrar que sucedía las puertas de la cámara se cerraron rotundamente, Hinata gritó ante el ruido y saberse atrapada, la funda se elevó en el aire y todo el cuerpo, ya viejo y arrugado se rehabilitó enseguida. Una fuerte luz emergió desde el interior de la prenda y la esmeralda dejó emitir una onda sónica que dejó aturdida a Hinata por unos segundos. Parpadeó un par de veces y, todavía mareada su mente la llevó a pensar en cosas que no conocía.

Palabras. Leguas muertas. Hinata sintió la enorme necesidad de decirlas aún sin conocer su significado. Se levantó, casi poseía por la propia luz del cuarto y tomó la funda entre sus manos. La herida se curó al instante y ella pudo leer una frase escrita en la funda.

— Ir Renarcem Re Angel Ir Drakos Ger Cisclos Terminus… - musitó, fuera de su propia mente.

Al decir aquellas palabras la funda resplandeció aún más hasta cegarla por completo. Hinata se alejó y contempló como poco a poco la luz iba concentrándose en un solo punto hasta que tomó forma.

La imagen de un ser viviente la hizo retroceder mientras sudaba asustada. Era un humanoide vestido de una blanca armadura que protegía todo su cuerpo. Su peto, hombreras y brazos fue lo primera que contempló, pues la esmeralda de la funda quedó en su pecho. Después vinieron sus piernas y su casco, el cual estaba cerrado en una máscara dorada y blanca que asimilaba la forma de un dragón o demonio, sólo que no tenía cuernos, sino pequeñas extensiones como si fueran espinas radiadas, como la corona del sol mismo.

En su espalda se veían dos hermosas alas blanco con dorado, las cuales descansaron después de extenderse por completo. Sin duda, parecía un hermoso arcángel que venía desde el cielo. Podía ver una piel blanca y delicada, a través de recovecos de la máscara, al igual que sus ojos, que eran verdes como el jade, y un poco de su nariz, sus labios también estaban a la vista entre los colmillos de una bestia dorada en su máscara.

La criatura no estaba armada, pero en sus manos habían garras tan filosas que le revestían las yemas de los dedos que pensó que, si llegase a tocarla se cortaría en un santiamén.

Intentó no sentir miedo. Se acercó lentamente a la criatura, la cual era más alta que ella por unos centímetros y, a pesar de temblar cuan cervatillo decidió hablarle.

—Dis-Disculpa. – tartamudeó, típico en ella. —Me… llamo Hinata. – la criatura, quien miraba a la nada enfocó su vista en ella en un movimiento brusco de la cabeza y eso intimidó más a Hinata. —¿Cómo… te llamas?

Pero en vez de recibir una sonrisa o algo por el estilo, Hinata observó cómo letárgicamente el caballero se inclinaba sobre ella y le atacaba sin previo aviso. Una de las garras de oro pasó a un lado de mejilla izquierda y la sola brisa causó que su mejilla se cortara. Hinata miró aterrada a la figura, quien se levantaba y sacudía levemente para atacarle de nuevo.

Hinata corrió hasta la puerta para salir, pero a una velocidad casi inaudita, la criatura la tomó del hombro derecho y la haló hacia tras. Hinata cayó al suelo y le miró desde abajo. Observó cómo se preparaba para atacarle nuevamente y rodó a la izquierda esquivando el ataque pesado. El suelo del castillo se destrozó ante el contacto. Hinata corrió hasta una esquina y de manera predatoria, la criatura se acercaba a ella con ambas garras extendidas.

Desesperada Hinata tomó lanzas y objetos y los lanzó contra ella. Se asustó al ver que los objetos rebotaban en su cuerpo brillante y cayó de rodillas sin esperanza. Pero entonces, los gritos de los guardias al otro lado la consolaron.

—¡Majestad, princesa! – golpearon la puerta insistentemente y a pesar de que deseaba correr hacia ellos y abrir no creía que lograra escabullirse tan rápido.

La garra le atacó de frente y se movió lo más rápido posible, esta vez el corte fue más profundo en su hombre derecho y Hinata apretó los dientes para retener su dolor. Corrió hacia la puerta, sacó su cristal y antes de introducirlo en la cerradura sintió que la tomaban de la cabeza.

La alzaron en el aire de manera sorpresiva y su cuerpo se quedó forcejeó un poco provocando que el cristal se le cayera. Fue lanzada contra una colección de alfombras caras y aun así pensó que se había contusionado la cadera.

—¡Princesa! – la guardia real estaba desesperada.

—No, por favor… - musitó ella cuando se encontró cara a cara con la criatura, una vez más.

—¡Hinata! – ahora era la voz de su padre del otro lado.

—Papá… - musitó mientras sus lágrimas corrían libres. De nuevo sintió que le tomaban de la cabeza, apretándole como una prensa en el cuero cabelludo. Gritó de dolor, pero al menos no la habían levantado sobre su propia altura, sólo estaba de pie, sosteniendo aquella garra de oro y forcejeando inútilmente, rogando por no morir.

Una garra de la criatura se hizo hacía atrás, preparando la estocada y el terror dominó su cerebro; cuando el filoso material estuvo a punto de atravesarla… se desmayó.

…

La calidez del sol acarició el rostro de Hinata y junto a ello la mano compasiva de su padre la hizo abrir sus ojos.

—¿Padre?

—¡Hinata! – desesperado el rey se inclinó más sobre ella.

La chica observo alrededor, estaba en su cama, en su habitación, era como si lo de anoche hubiese sido un sueño.

—¿Estoy… viva? – preguntó aturdida.

—Sí, hija. – su padre le miró comprensivo. —Ayer en la noche los guardias me informaron de lo ocurrido, sea quien sea que invadió la cámara familiar se salió con la suya… y robó a Avalón. Sin olvidar… que casi te mata a ti.

—¿Avalón? – el rostro de Hinata se puso pálido. Entonces todo había sido cierto, ella había sido testigo de un suceso por demás divino; y por si fuera poco casi muere en el intento. Observó sus heridas, efectivamente tenía vendas en su hombro y rostro, algunos rasguños en la espalda y la dolorosa sensación de pesadez en la cadera, seguramente por haber sido arrojada.

—Hinata. – su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿Qué hacías en la cámara real a esas horas de la noche? ¿Puedes explicarme que fue exactamente lo que pasó?

—Pues… - guardó silencio un momento, ideando las palabras correctas para explicarle a su padre lo que había vivido.

—Adelante hija, dímelo todo. – Hinata le miró un poco cohibida, su padre rara vez se comportaba de esa manera tan atenta, ella era su hija, claro, y la quería mucho, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era un tipo frío que se apartaba de ella para planear nuevas estrategias bélicas.

—Tenía insomnio y salí a dar un paseo… - dijo ella, mientras pensaba qué sería lo más correcto para decir, no estaba segura que su padre le creería, así que tenía que suavizar las cosas, por no decir modificarlas.

—Majestad. – la puerta de la habitación sonó.

—¿Sí? – Hiashi se levantó.

—Su hermano acaba de llegar.

—Enseguida voy, Shino, gracias. – el emperador se acercó a la puerta de la pieza y miró a su hija en un leve instante. —Me lo contarás después, hija. Debo atender un asunto, en unos minutos llegará el médico real. Ah, y tu desayuno está en la mesa. – dicho esto salió en silencio.

Hinata suspiró, de por si era difícil el recordar lo que había vivido, ahora contarlo sonaba aún más complicado. Se relajó un momento y se volvió para tomar la bandeja de comida y desayunar en la cama, estuvo a punto de alcanzarla pero sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo. Se recorrió automáticamente para evitar sentir ese escozor. Hizo una cara triste, no comprendía cómo es que había escapado de ese destino tan cruel, todavía podía sentir la enorme garra sosteniéndole la cabeza, preparándole para ser atravesada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? – una voz desconocida pero usualmente amable la dejó tiesa. Dirigió su vista a la punta del balcón, de donde había provenido aquella misteriosa voz. Sentada sobre el barandal de mármol se encontraba una chica desconocida.

Su cabello era rosado, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos… eran familiarmente verdes. Estaba vestida por una túnica preciosa de color blanco y negro. Estaba ligeramente sujeta de la cintura y podía apreciar que debajo de ella estaba descalza.

Hinata miró a la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada y se sintió algo estúpida de pensar que ella había entrado por la ventana.

—Disculpa pero… ¿Quién eres?

—Ah, perdona mis modales. – la mujer se acercó y extendió su mano hacia Hinata. —Perdona que entrara como si nada, mi nombre es Sakura.

—Oh… - Hinata le sujetó la mano, aún desconfiada. —Soy Hinata… perdona pero, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—Volando. – contestó con simpleza.

—¿Eh? – Hinata en cambió la miró sorprendida. —¿Pero cómo es que…?

—Sí, verás. – Sakura sonrió ligeramente. —La razón es simple… - apretó la mano de Hinata y ella le miró preocupada. —Mi nombre es Sakura, pero además de ese tengo muchos más.

La mirada de Hinata se transformó en una de terror cuando una luz inmaculada rodeó a aquella persona y ante sus ojos la imagen de la misma criatura de la noche anterior se materializaba y al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la mano. Se llevó su mano libre a su boca para contener un grito desgarrador y después miró la mano que aún sostenía la mano de Sakura, la cual ahora estaba entrelazada a un guante dorado.

—No… no puede ser… - musitó al asustadiza mujer.

—Cómo te dije… tengo más nombres. Hola… - su voz se había distorsionado repentinamente. —Yo soy Eous de la Luz.

Hinata no pudo evitar reconocer el nombre. Eous significaba, en una lengua sumamente antigua: "El que hace lo correcto". Y eso sólo se refería una cosa… Ella estaba frente a una de las criaturas más sagradas del cosmos.

—Eres un Perfecto. – musitó.

_Ahora el detonante acababa de explotar. Los dos guardianes estaban en la tierra y la leyenda acababa de cobrar más vida que nunca. _

**Continuará… **

**Eous y Malvolo son nombres asignados ellos por una razón, pero tal como ambos lo dieron a entender poseen más nombres además del obvio. (SasuSaku) Cada nombre tiene un significado. **

**PD: El lenguaje antiguo lo inventé yo, pero de igual manera lo hice pensando en un significado. **

**Espero que esta historia les esté gustando, todavía falta mucho por descubrir, así que espero que les guste el misterio, por que habrá mucho. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Antes de la luz

**He tardado una maldita eternidad y realmente lo lamento. Discúlpenme. Este capítulo hablará sobre el pasado, espero que les guste, veremos cómo eran nuestros protagonistas con anterioridad. Por favor, disfrutad la lectura. **

* * *

**-3-**

**Antes de la luz. **

* * *

Ese día llovía. Todavía lo recordaba con toda claridad. También recordaba la sangre y la pesadez de su cuerpo. Luego la tibieza de lo que esperaba sería su muerte segura… y después, al final, sólo sus ojos verdes.

…

—¡Ah, pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí! –el batallón entero escuchó la voz del General de Ejército Alvar Lemoine, un hombre de años y buena disposición, un tanto regordete, de barba prominente y abultada, levemente cano y de piel blanca; mientras que su acompañante y hombre de primera mano, el conocido Coronel Smoint Copulel simplemente hizo una reverencia como saludo. Copulel era un hombre más serio y delgado, de cabello negro y un bigote discreto que le cubría debajo de la nariz. Tan astuto como un zorro y tan delgado como un sabueso, algunos en el ejército le llamaban Smoint "El sabúeso" Copulel.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor. – con una reverencia de la misma magnitud y estirando una mano como agradecimiento por su buena disposición el emisario y ahora nuevo mandatario del batallón, Uchiha Sasuke, acababa de comprobar quienes serían sus iguales y superiores.

—¡Ah, pero qué cosas! – río Alvar, el viejo ya andaba por sus sesenta años y aun así seguía siendo un hombre condenadamente jovial. —Estoy muy contento que haya decidido venir ante nosotros, Coronel Uchiha, hemos estado algo escasos de oficiales por, bueno, ya sabrá, las revueltas rebeldes. – inmediatamente el Coronel Smoint asintió.

—Me he enterado.- profesó Sasuke. A su escasa de edad de 25 años acababa de obtener un rango impresionante digno de un prodigio y su primera misión como Coronel del Ejército Militar Real era ir a uno de los lugares más difíciles del mundo, en estos momentos. Tours estaba siendo un poco abatida por algunas comunas rebeldes contra el rey y dado que esa localidad en especial estaba siendo un poco descuidada fue trasladado hacia ese sitio para cumplir con sus funciones de alto funcionario.

—Ah, pero no se quede así, venga, venga. – con una cálida invitación el General lo llevó dentro su oficina, debía explicarle sus funciones primero y después, quizá, celebrar la llegada del nuevo alto mando con un poco de vino.

—Estuve al tanto de que han perdido algunos hombres en enfrentamientos en el campo. – habló Sasuke mientras se sentaba.

—Sí, sí, hemos tenido mala suerte. Realmente no sé de donde salen todas estas personas, son muy molestas. – Inmediatamente Lemoine comenzó a servir tres copas de vino. —Pero bueno, las tropas estás listas y dispuestas. Por cierto, Coronel, ¿Cuántos años tienes usted?

—Veinticinco. – dijo sin más el muchacho mientras tomaba en silencio la copa. Su igual, el Coronel Smoint le miró de soslayo.

—Ah, perdone mi imprudencia, es que es sorprendente ver a jóvenes como usted. Debe ser realmente un prodigio; y claro, claro, estoy encantado de conocerle. Cuénteme sobre usted, por favor. – se recargó en su silla de cuero mientras se disponía a escucharle hablar.

Al ser el líder del batallón de Tours, el General Alvar Lemoine se sentía cómodo con su propio poder. A pesar de su apariencia y su edad, él era un hombre muy habilidoso y superviviente de múltiples batallas de antaño. Su importancia como comandante de la base era como un pilar para los nuevos reclutas y grado inferior.

El Cuarto Batallón de Tours, una de las bases más olvidadas del ejército Real, era un cuartel pintoresco en donde vivían al menos quinientos soldados. La base consistía en una gran campo cerrado y lleno de murallas en cuyo centro se encontraban edificios de piedra y madera, en las cuales habitaban los soldados y oficiales de élite. La verdad es que era un sitio pequeño, pero aun así funcionaba con pulcritud.

—¿Qué le puedo decir? – comentó Sasuke, con seriedad. —¿Qué le gustaría que le contase?

—¡Oh, un hombre con reservas! – halagó Alvar, era sumamente amistoso y un tanto hipócrita en ocasiones, pero sus intenciones parecían genuinas.

—Coronel Uchiha. – Smoint habló mientras se sentaba a su lado. —Seguramente debe estar cansado por el viaje, si quiere puedo conducirlo al lugar en donde se quedará y así pueda desempacar.

—Eso sería agradable.

—¡Pero qué va, hombre! – protestó el General. —Si sólo estábamos empezando a hablar, seguramente no podrá despreciarme una copa de vino más. – se dispuso a inclinar la botella pero Sasuke se negó.

—No, gracias, General. Es muy amable, pero lo que el Coronel Copulel afirma es cierto. Estoy muy cansado, me gustaría poder instalarme para comenzar con mis labores cuanto antes… claro, si así lo demanda usted.

—No te preocupes, es tarde ya y los reclutas deben estar yéndose a las cabañas para descansar. Si tan fatigado por su extenso viaje está, entonces puede retirarse, no tengo inconveniente… ¡Pero para la próxima brindaremos hasta no saber de nosotros! – rio escandalosamente. Para ser un General tenía muchas faltas al código de disciplina.

—Claro. – Sasuke se levantó con cuidado.

—Mañana a primera hora le daré el informe de sus obligaciones, hoy descanse. – profesó Alvar mientras se recargaba en su asiento y se echaba un gran trago de alcohol.

—Hasta entonces, señor. Permiso para retirarse.

—Permiso concedido.

—Buenas noches. – Sasuke y Smoint salieron de la oficina.

—Es un poco ruidoso, pero es un buen hombre. – profesó el Coronel Copulel. Era diez años más grande que Sasuke y aún así parecía estar más viejo que lo que aparentaba.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—Esta será su cabaña, lo estaremos esperando mañana. De nuevo, bienvenido al Cuarto Batallón de Tours. – el Sabueso lo saludó con firmeza como a un superior y después se retiró. Sasuke asintió respetuosamente y entró a su cabaña para finalmente desempacar.

Debía descansar para empezar su larga jornada.

Él era Uchiha Sasuke, un joven prodigio en el arte militar que se convirtió en poco tiempo en uno de los puestos más altos de la orden real. Para aquellos tiempos, Francia se encontraba en una época de transición, aunque a muchos no les gustara verlo de esa manera. El viejo Gobierno francés, aquel que dependía de una monarquía impuesta por generaciones, comenzaba a tener problemas. Desde hacía mucho tiempo pequeños poblados y organizaciones de hombres comenzaban a levantarse en movimientos violentos qué, aunque no pasaban a muchos daños más que algunas decenas de muertos, algo que no le importaba a la familia real en absoluto, sí había causado eco y alboroto en el resto del país.

¿Qué por qué se levantaban en contra del Gobierno? La cosa era realmente simple. Por libertad. Francia se caía en pedazos mientras las legiones del ejército y los grandes empresarios gozaban de ricos manjares y espectáculos extravagantes.

Sasuke sabía esto y más.

Él no era un muchacho común y corriente, había nacido en una aldea pobre y triste, donde su padre se había esforzado día con día en mantenerlos con vida a él, su madre y hermano mayor. Con el paso del tiempo, las cosas se complicaron aún más. Su padre murió de una enfermedad infecciosa cuando él tenía trece años. Inmediatamente Itachi, su hermano mayor se encargó de trabajar para poder mantener a su entristecida familia.

Pero por más que lo intentase no encontraba trabajo. No fue hasta que su militar lo vio pelear en las calles por comida. Su madre estaba enferma e Itachi no encontró otra cosa más que robar y pelear por salir adelante. Cuando observaron su fuerza y capacidad fue casi inmediatamente reclutado. Las opciones eran limitadas, por lo que Itachi aceptó con la condición de que ayudasen a su madre y hermano. Mikoto, la dulce madre de ambos murió unos días después, aparentemente de una endemia local.

Sasuke pasó al cuidado de su hermano y se las apañó para trabajar y tener un hogar. Pero los dos no siempre estuvieron juntos, siendo Itachi igualmente talentoso para la estrategia militar y la pelea táctica, comenzó a ascender y a ser un soldado muy solicitado. Sasuke creció solo, sin la compañía real de nadie. Cuando cumplió los diecisiete años recibió una de las noticias más horribles de su vida. Itachi había fallecido durante un enfrentamiento contra una legión extranjera, le habían disparado a traición mientras su pelotón descansaba. Fue una pérdida grande para el gobierno, pero inmediatamente a su muerte giraron su vista a Sasuke, quien también se veía prometedor.

Le contrataron y entrenaron. Sasuke no conocía otra cosa además de la miseria, así que entró a la armada por una convicción desconocida que, según él, esperaba encontrar en su servicio militar.

Actualmente, después de destacar sobre manera en una serie de eventos heroicos, de los cuales no valía la pena mencionar, Sasuke ascendió sorprendentemente rápido a Coronel; un rango que sólo los mejores y más veteranos podían acceder. Algo sorprendente para un joven de apenas 25 años.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke ya estaba de pie, vestido debidamente, con sus botas lustradas y sus armas listas. Se presentó a la oficina de Lemoine un poco antes que Smoint y fue el primero en llegar a la asamblea. Sasuke era un oficial recto y estricto consigo mismo.

—Ese chico se lo toma muy a pecho. – comentó Alvar durante la asamblea.

—Es por que acaba de llegar. – le dijo Smoint. —Ya se le pasará.

—Pues creo que tienes razón.

A Sasuke le otorgaron la misión de vigilar el entrenamiento de las dos primeras divisiones de las tropas. Todos los días desfilaba con ellos, verificaba sus ejercicios, los ponía a trabajar y después de eso los mandaba a dormir temprano. Era un militar en toda la extensión de su palabra. Y duró así por varias semanas, los soldados de sus divisiones eran lo más disciplinados del batallón y eso le fascinaba al General Alvar.

—¡Ah, Sasuke! – ese día en especial, al medio día, cuando Sasuke supervisaba el entrenamiento de sus subordinados, Alvar llegó acompañado de su recluta que le abanicaba a cada paso con un abanico de tela.

—General. – Sasuke se llevó una mano a modo de saludo. —¡Firmes todos! – gritó y ante estos sus hombres se colocaron en filas automáticamente.

—¡Esplendido, simplemente esplendido! – el viejo Alvar aplaudió. —Los tienes muy bien entrenado, Coronel, lo felicito.

—Gracias. – Sasuke se volvió a ellos. —¡Descansen! – los soldados regresaron a sus actividades. —¿A qué debo su visita a la división este? – esa era la que él manejaba, la oeste la manejaba Smoint, la norte el Capitán Lebroun y la Sur el Teniente Coronel Smoker.

—Recibí una carta de la corte real. – dijo mientras le mostraba un sobre pulcramente sellado. —Me han solicitado que lleve unos cuantos hombres para una pequeña exhibición de armas y pensé que usted sería el más adecuado para el trabajo, ¿Qué me dice?

—Claro. – Sasuke no solía mostrar sus sentimientos, pero le agradaba que lo tomaran en cuenta.

—Maravilloso. Tome a una decena de hombres y acompáñeme para mañana, iremos al palacio real y desfilaremos. – dicho esto se retiró.

Y tal como Alvar lo pidió Sasuke seleccionó a sus diez mejores soldados y los condujo al palacio real. Desfilaron por las calles mientras varias personas, la mayoría adultos y viejos, se agolpaban en las calles para verlos. Sasuke y Alvar, al ser los oficiales primordiales iban en un carro tirado por sementales. El resto de los soldados desfilaban en silencio detrás de él.

Durante todo el camino, Sasuke no pudo evitar observar cómo todas las personas de Tours parecían mirarles con desdén y odio. En más de una ocasión le lanzaron piezas y fruta podrida. Indignado por esto Sasuke frunció el ceño. El pueblo era un tumulto lleno de maleducados vacíos de disciplina, algo que en toda su vida de entrenamiento militar le era inconcebible.

—Son desagradables, ¿No es cierto? – le dijo Alvar mientras sacudía un viejo abanico austriaco. Sasuke fingió demencia. —Esta ciudad está llena de rebeldes contra el gobierno real.

—¿Rebeldes? – Sasuke alzó ambas cejas. Si bien sabía a qué se refería, no estaba muy convencido que esas personas fuesen aquellas hordas destructivas del buen orden, sino que parecían ciudadanos inconformes con la vida que les había tocado.

—Sí, sólo mírelos. – había odio en las palabras de Alvar. —Sin cordura ni respeto. Ha llegado en el momento más oportuno, Coronel Sasuke. Tours arde en revoltosos y necesitamos su disciplina más que otra cosa para apaciguarlos.

Esto dejó sorprendido a Sasuke y por alguna razón dudó.

—Me temo… que no lo entiendo, General.

—Ah, no tienes que de qué preocuparte, es algo que hemos hecho siempre a petición del rey. Los insubordinados deben ser castigados con la muerte. Así es como trabaja el ejército real. – la mirada de Lemoine era diferente y Sasuke vio oscuridad en sus palabras. Algo comenzaba a parecer extraño en ese lugar.

—Hemos llegado. – voceó uno de los soldados y Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—En la embajada real de Tours. – Alvar bajó primero. Cuando Sasuke bajó lo primero que observó fue a una horda de personas que golpeaba y empujaba la puerta principal de aquel gran atrio. Rodeados por gruesas y altas paredes, con rejas y cuchillas, la gran embajada real de Tours era la fortaleza perfecta y lo peor de todo, era que el propio pueblo abucheaba y sacudía el acero de los barrotes exigiendo justicia.

—¿Qué significa esto? – Sasuke era estricto, idealista y rudo; pero si había algo en él que siempre sería una marca característica sería su humanidad, pues a pesar de todo, siempre había sido justo. Su vida le había enseñado que los pobres y los desafortunados son las verdaderas víctimas de los cambios del tiempo.

Ser un miserable era un precio muy alto para la sociedad y eras, por tanto, una pesada carga.

—Como verá. – Alvar se pasó a su lado. —El batallón está protegido por las murallas y los vigías, si no fuera por ellos masas como estas atentarían contra la justicia real. – Sasuke le miró sin entender. —Tours es un pueblo rebelde, Coronel. ¿Por qué crees que casi no tenemos oficiales de alto rango?

—¿Me está diciendo… que los oficiales de élite anteriores a mí, han muerto a causa de las batallas rebeldes?

—Le explicare una vez que entre. – colocó una mano en su espalda y lo incitó a seguir. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, Sasuke podría jurar que el General había hecho alguna clase de seña con su mano. La gran puerta de madera y hierro se cerró tras su nuca y automáticamente escuchó el ruido de cientos de balas.

Sasuke se volteó atónito hacia la gran puerta e hizo ademanes de abrirla, pero Lemoine le detuvo.

—Por favor, Coronel. – apartó su mano de la manija de la puerta. —El rey no está esperando.

—General. – Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Han disparado contra civiles.

—Por favor, Coronel. – insistió él. —Tenemos que continuar.

Sasuke apretó los puños y crujió los dientes. Estas personas tramaban algo.

Caminaron por hermosos pasillos tallados en marfil y plata, singulares vitrales y estatuas de piedra. Cuando llegaron al salón principal todo estaba a oscuras y en medio de todo el espectáculo yacía un trono decorado, con un hombre atado a su silla, vestido de finas telas y corona de oro. Sasuke pestañeó un par de veces sin entender nada.

—Tome. – le dio una bayoneta y una pistola de bolsillo.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Se lo explicaremos en breve, Coronel. – pudo jurar que había escuchado la voz de Smoint en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Coronel Copulel?

—Venga aquí. – Alvar lo guío hasta un punto estratégico. —Deberá disparar cuando se lo indique, ¿Está claro?

—¿Cómo?

—Es una orden. Como su superior se lo estoy pidiendo.

—Con todo respeto, General. Esto es una locura, ni siquiera sé…

—¡Señor! – susurró un soldado. —Ha llegado un mensaje del exterior, están aquí. –dijo uno de los soldados.

—Llegó la hora. – apremió en voz baja. —Su fe en la justicia deberá responder por usted, Coronel Uchiha, haga que nos sentamos orgullosos.

Alvar se alejó de Sasuke y se colocó tras una estatua. Algo planeaba ese viejo zorro y en definitiva no podría ser bueno. Pero prefirió esperar, fuese cual fuese la extraña cruzada que había organizado, quería contemplarla.

Todo pasó muy rápido, un gran tragaluz se rompió en mil pedazos y entraron al menos doce hombres armados y vestidos de civiles. Ni tardos ni perezosos comenzaron a disparar hacia el hombre que estaba en el trono; hasta que de pronto todo se detuvo y comenzó a gritar uno de ellos.

—¡Es una trampa, es una trampa!

Inmediatamente Alvar se mostró ante la luz.

—¡Fuego! – todo el escándalo se simplificó en decenas de soldados armados que emergían de cada recoveco de la mansión y comenzaban a disparar a diestra y siniestra a los recién llegados. Sasuke miró sin entender nada y pronto contempló los cuerpos acribillados de los asaltantes.

—¡Alto al fuego! – ordenó el General, quien se acercaba lentamente a uno de los moribundos hombres. —Mathus Forrel. – dijo mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con su arma. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escapaste de la muerte, ¿Eh, muchacho? Ahora no te ves muy bien.

—Alvar, viejo traidor… nos dijiste que… todo estaba planeado… pensamos… que era parte de nosotros. – el pobre muchacho se revolcaba en su propia sangre y escupía con dolor cada palabra. Sasuke frunció el ceño y dejó caer su pistola al suelo.

—Yo jamás traicionaría al ejército, niño. Por años mantuve enserio mi postura… ayudar a unos rebeldes como ustedes, ¿Qué obtendría yo a cambio? Este país me ha dado todo tal cual, no necesito cambiarlo.

—Ignoras al débil y maltratas al caído… Este reino de terror… no tiene más que hacer ahora… - una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios. —Tal vez cortaste algunas ramas… pero este árbol seguirá creciendo… y muy pronto los cimientos de tu estúpido reino se destruirán desde abajo para el surgir de un nuevo orden.

—Hablas demasiado, Mathus. – colocó uno de sus pies en su espala. —Mira a tu alrededor, ¿Qué ves? – el muchacho sólo jadeó. —Exacto… ves a un ejército fuerte y firme, alimañas como tú no tienen cabida en este país perfecto, lo que el rey diga, será. ¿Y sabes qué? El rey dice que la rebeldía es un delito que se paga con la muerte.

—Muy pronto, Alvar… - gimió Mathus. —Tu reino perfecto caerá.

—Díselo a tu conciencia muchacho. – y le disparó a sangre fría.

Todos los oficiales guardaron silencio, Sasuke tenía una sombra extraña en los ojos.

—Lo ha hecho bien, General.- felicitó un Capitán.

—Lo sé, lo sé, infiltrarme a las filas rebeldes y fingir ser uno de ellos. Este país necesita a más como yo, ¿No es así? – dijo para después carcajear a gusto.

—¿Era… una trampa? – la voz de Sasuke hizo eco en las paredes del palacio. —¿Traicionó a esos hombres para después acribillarlos sin piedad? – su voz sonaba firme y sombría.

—Como dije, Coronel. – Alvar se le acercó. —Esta ciudad es un nido de víboras. Toda su gente está podrida, el hombre que ve aquí. – señaló el cuerpo de Mathus. —Era una de las cabezas más importantes de la armada rebelde. Su muerte les enseñará una lección que no deberán olvidar.

—¿Y usted fingió ser uno de ellos… para darles esperanza? – todos los ojos del ejercito estaban fijos en Sasuke.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tal vez se sienta un poco decepcionado de mí. Pensar que tuve que acudir donde ellos y rebajarme... pero no se angustie, Coronel Uchiha, al final hemos logrado nuestro objetivo. ¿Vio lo que trataron de hacer, verdad? Quería matar al rey. Esta mascarada sólo fue para atraerlos a ellos. Tiene ante usted a dos de los principales líderes de división de la armada rebelde de Tours.

—¿El hombre que estaba en la silla también era un rebelde?

—Ah, sí. Su nombre era Kael Jours, un hombre escurridizo. Nos costó atraparlo, pero al final fue asesinado por su propia prole, ¿Irónico, no creen? – todos rieron ante el comentario del General.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke se silenció y se agachó para tomar su pistola y colocarle en su bolsillo.

—¿A dónde va? – Smoint emergió de las sombras al verlo avanzar hasta la salida del salón.

—Sólo necesito algo de aire. – dijo con simpleza.

—Bueno. – concluyó Alvar. —Recojan los cuerpos, después de eso necesito hacer creíble algunas heridas, el resto del plan será regresar a la base y reportar esta misión como fallida, luego idearemos otra cosa para que los demás salgan de su madriguera.

—Es usted muy astuto señor.

—Gracias, Smoint, hago lo que puedo.

Sasuke escuchaba detrás de la puerta, con la vista fija en su arma. Había salido de los campamentos de entrenamiento para cazar a gente inocente y miserable. Esa era la única realidad en sus actos.

_Gente como su madre y padre. _

Cerró los ojos ante aquel pensamiento. Después los abrió con decisión, el gobierno real estaba completamente loco y el rey, no era más que un monstruo a que no le interesaba su pueblo.

—Muchos más sufrirán por esto. – musitó Sasuke para sí. —Francia se cae a pedazos y no por los rebeldes… sino por gente como ellos. – acababa de tomar su decisión. Lanzó la pistola lejos.

Salió al patio, en donde sus soldados descansaban detrás de las murallas. Observó aterrado los cuerpos que estaban afuera de las rejas.

—Coronel. – uno de sus agentes se acercó a él. —¿A salido todo bien? Escuchamos disparos.

—De maravilla. – mencionó Sasuke, su mirada era oscura. —¿Y el resto de la horda?

—Escapó, señor. Lamentamos nuestra ineficacia.

—No, está bien. – Sasuke apretó los puños. —El General Alvar nos alcanzará después, por ahora nosotros nos retiraremos.

—¿Cree que será seguro, Coronel?

—No me importa, tomaremos el camino largo si es debido.

—Lo que usted ordene, señor. – así, todos sus soldados se formaron y Sasuke subió a un caballo.

Salieron marchando de la ciudadela y se aproximaron a un camino de regreso detrás de la ciudad.

—Ustedes puede ir solos. – ordenó Sasuke. —Sargento. – uno hombre a su lado se acercó. —Guíe a nuestros hombres al batallón, yo tengo algo que hacer.

—¿A dónde irá, Coronel?

—A la ciudad. – y arrancó con su corcel.

—¿Sargento? – un Cabo se acercó a él con sigilo.

—Envíen un mensaje a la embajada, Uchiha Sasuke actúa extraño.

—Sí, señor. – inmediatamente otro caballo corrió en dirección contraria.

…

Sasuke cabalgaba lo más apresurado que pudiese. La dirección era clara, se dirigía hasta la ciudad principal. Por años, se había considerado un hombre recto y justo. Era estricto, pero tan sólo seguía el ejempló que su hermano y padre le habían enseñado. Tan sólo recordar lo que acababa de contemplar lo hacía enrojecer de la rabia. En el pasado ellos habían vivido algo similar, el gobierno los había traicionado tantas veces que por culpa de ello su familia comenzó a perecer. Era una completa estafa y Sasuke no lo toleraría.

Matar a las personas era una carga pesada. Entendía que en ocasiones era lo indicado, pues lo había aprendido durante muchos años. Pero matar civiles no estaba dentro de su ética. Había visto los charcos de sangre y oído los gritos. El gobierno real estaba yendo muy lejos. No en vano había escalado en la milicia por años, él deseaba proteger su patria pero no quería que fuese así, cualquier ser humano que tuviera una pizca de empatía o de sentido común podría darse cuenta que masacrar a inocentes no era para nada correcto.

La ciudad estaba desierta cuando llegó. El ambiente estaba tenso y estaba más que seguro que uno que otro tirador debería estarle apuntando en este momento. Sasuke hizo andar en silencio a su corcel y camino entre las calles de Tours, sin la mínima protección.

Estaba loco si quería entrar a la ciudad así como si nada con completa impunidad. Su vida entera peligraba por lo que acababa de hacer.

El ruido de unos barriles caerse lo alertó y se aproximó rápidamente al callejón de donde había venido. Ahí se encontró con dos niños. El mayor se abalanzó contra el más pequeño y le cubrió con su cuerpo. Bufó al ver el uniforme de Sasuke y tomó una piedra para lanzársela rápidamente. Sasuke detuvo la roca en el aire y la lanzó lejos.

—No temas, no te haré daño.

—No soy estúpido. – escupió, mas no asustó a su caballo.

—Tengo miedo. – susurró el más pequeño.

—No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré. – los ojos del niño chispeaban furiosos y Sasuke comprendió que su postura no era la mejor.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Está muertos. – vociferó.

—¿Quién cuida de ustedes?

—Nadie.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rascó su nuca. —Debo hablar con los rebeldes, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—No, nunca ayudaría a un cerdo como tú. – lentamente se levantó, aun aferrando al menor.

—Entiendo que no quieras. – Sasuke se inclinó sobre él. —Pero yo no soy como ellos.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! – estaba asustado.

—Lo haré. – Sasuke retrocedió con su caballo y salió de ese callejón. Más la cara de alguien conocido lo detuvo.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Coronel Uchiha? – Smoint y un pelotón completo le rodeaban. —¿Paseando?

—Copulel. – se apresuró a llevar una mano a su cintura.

—Nos parecería un poco extraño que un sujeto cómo usted haya a la ciudad, el General Alvar quiere saber por qué se fue tan molesto.

—Ustedes nunca me dijeron que harían tal masacre. – soltó finalmente Sasuke.

—No sé de lo que está hablando.

—¡No quieras pasarte de tonto, Copulel! – Sasuke desenvainó su sable plateado. —¡Matar inocentes así está mal!

—Es el progreso, Coronel Uchiha. Ellos sólo quieren frenar la voluntad del rey, nuestro papel en esta nación…

—¡Es proteger a los miserables! – rugió el joven Uchiha. —Velar por la justicia, ¿Esto te parece justicia? ¡¿Has visto la ciudad?! Todos huyen de nosotros, nos odian.

—Por favor, Coronel, ¿Me dirá ahora que nunca se había enfrentado a algo así? Toda la nación entera perece en pecado y miseria, todos son sólo una piedra en el camino para el verdadero futuro. Unos cuantos no valen nada.

—Eres despreciable. – siseó molesto.

—Se lo mostraré. – ante una orden muda cuatro soldados se dirigieron al interior del callejón, en donde estaban los niños.

—¡Espera, no lo hagas! – Sasuke se abalanzó contra los soldados pero un tiro fino y directo le perforó el hombro izquierdo, haciendo soltar su arma de filo. Automáticamente el grito de los inocentes aterrorizó a Sasuke.

—¡Ríndase, Coronel! – Smoint volvió a apuntarle con su arma.

—¡Está loco! – hizo que su caballo se lanzara contra él pero el fuego de las bayonetas contra el animal lo hicieron desplatarse y a Sasuke con él.

—No quería que esto terminase así, Coronel. Su perfil era tan bueno que pensamos que entendería lo que sus servicios requerían. – apuntó directamente en su cabeza. —Es una pena tener que desperdiciar una carrera tan brillante.

—Considéralo un honor. – Sasuke se paró firmemente, preparándose para el castigo por no haber actuado como esos desalmados.

Lo que escuchó a continuación fueron disparos, pero él no había recibido ninguno. Por encima de los techos de los edificios unos cuantos hombres armados con escopetas de pólvora comenzaban a disparar. Civiles rebeldes sin duda.

—¡Coronel Copulel! – gritaron los soldados mientras abrían fuego contra ellos.

—¡Disparen, disparen a discreción! – ordenó el oficial y entonces una bala perdida dio justo en frente de su caballo, Copulel cayó al suelo cuando éste relinchó y Sasuke supo que era su oportunidad.

Corrió en medio del tiroteo y se apresuró a salir de ahí.

—¡Maldito seas! – Smoint comenzó a disparar a las personas de los tejados. Más personas aparecían de entre las calles y comenzaban a lanzar piedras y pedazos de basura.

—¡Fuera, fuera de aquí! – gritaban los más pequeños. El Sabueso miró entre ellos y localizó a Sasuke, quien cruzaba justamente un puente para cruzar el rio.

—Ese malnacido. – Subió de nuevo a su caballo y comenzó a dispararle a los civiles para que lo dejaran pasar. —¡A un lado! – mató a una mujer y dos niños en el proceso. Se acercó lo más que pudo al puente y ajustó su puntería.

Le dio en la pierna izquierda a Uchiha y este se perdió el equilibrio para caer sobre el pavimento.

—¡Deténgase! – gritó un viejo que se aferraba al penacho de su caballo.

—¡Suélteme, estorbo! – le dio un balazo en la cabeza y la sangre brotó súbitamente. —¡Hombres, disparen a los civiles! – ordenó Smoint, debía alcanzar a Sasuke, quien parecía estarse levantando. Los soldados dirigieron sus cañones hacia la población quien comenzó a correr de un lugar a otro en medio del caos.

El Coronel Copulel intentó avanzar pero todos se empeñaban en parar a su animal. Llegó un momento en el que gastó sus balas y ya no fue capaz de avanzar. Los ojos de él y Sasuke se encontraron y sintió rabia cuando éste le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar a trompicones.

Sasuke se esforzó en mantenerse en pie, tenía que salir de ahí, debía encontrarse con alguien razonable y un médico. Estaba pro cruzar completamente cuando un dolor agudo le atravesó y la pierna que lo sostenía con anterioridad se desmoronaba sin más. Con sangre emergieron de su espalda, Sasuke cayó al rio repentinamente.

_Todo se volvió negro. _

Smoint miró azorado al lugar de donde había el tiro y contempló al General Alvar montado en su corcel militar, con una mueca de desdén en su rostro.

Inmediatamente llegó el resto de los soldados y las personas de la ciudad no tuvieron otro remedio más que huir del sitio, les ganaban en municiones y lo que menos deseaban era otra lucha a muerte contra los militares.

—¡General! – Smoint se acercó hasta él, su uniforme estaba lleno de sangre que casualmente no era la suya.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse ahora, Copulel. – los ojos de aquel viejo eran tan fríos cual trozo de hielo. —Me deshice del traidor.

—¿Cree que debamos buscarlo?

—No, sería un desperdicio, que el maldito se pudra en su húmeda tumba. – hizo retroceder a su caballo. —Regresemos a la base, esto todavía no termina.

_Exacto, estaba muy lejos de terminar. _

…

—¿Dices que tu nombre es Sakura?

—Así es.

—Pero, si lo que dijiste antes es cierto… ¿Por qué no te haces llamar Eous?

—Es mi nombre, sí, pero me gusta más mi nombre propio.

—Es un poco inusual, ¿No es así? Suena humano.

—Es porque yo también soy humana.

—¿En verdad?

—Así es… hace mucho tiempo. Antes de la luz.

**Continuará… **

**Quizá esté un poco enredoso, pero espero haberles causado una impresión adecuada. Este capítulo estuvo un poco al estilo de Les Miserables, pero creo que causé la impresión que quería. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
